Valentine's Day
by Iris Barry
Summary: Happy Valentine's day! Just some ChoIno fluff. Will Choji get Ino to be his valentine? One-shot, Please read and reveiw!


**A/N: Hey everybody! It's January, so here's some ChoIno fluff. It was inspired in Church, during one of the readings. The passage is: **_**Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres.**___**See if u can see these traits throughout the story! Oh, and sorry if it's odd. I'm not caught up on Naruto. Actual, I pretty much just started it! ;n; **

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

It was January, and Valentine's Day was coming up fast. Choji was trying again this year to ask his long-time partner and secret crush, Ino Yamanaka, to be his valentine. He was hoping she would forget about being a clingy fan-girl when Sasuke had left, but there was no such luck. Yes, she had moved on, but only to another boy. This one happened to be Neji Hyuga. Choji found Ino on a bench in the park, looking into a small mirror.

"Hey, Ino." He said, sitting down next to her. She smiled and greeted him, not once looking away from the mirror. Choji felt a sharp sting of pain in his heart. '_She cares more about her appearance than talking to me.'_ He thought, sighing.

"Well Choji, did you want to tell me something?" Ino asked once she was satisfied with her appearance. He bit his lip.

"Well, uh, not exactly. It's, uh, kinda more of a, uh, question." Choji stammered, blushing slightly. She didn't notice.

"Well, spit it out, then."

"Uh, Ino, I was, um, wondering if you would, uh…" He stammered. The arrival of a certain someone tore her away from him.

"Neji! Hey! V-day's coming up, you wanna be my valentine?" Ino asked, getting into the Hyuga boy's personal space.

"No." He responded coolly. "I'm asking someone else. Besides, aren't you with him?" Neji nodded his head in Choji's direction.

"Naw, why would I be with a fatty like him!" Ino said, laughing. She then realized her teammate was right there, and she looked at him. He could get pretty scary when offended. She was surprised to see that Choji was simply hanging his head. Shikamaru had come seemingly out of nowhere and was talking to him, and she could here every word.

"I'm sure she didn't mean it." Shikamaru said, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. "She just doesn't realize how awesome you are."

"It's alright. I don't mind." Choji said sadly.

"Well, I still think it's weird how you don't hate Neji for being an Ino-magnet."

"She seems happy, and I can't hate that. I'll just try again next year. And don't think of asking for me, Shikamaru." Choji said as he walked away. Ino saw Neji move, and decided to forget about what she had just heard for the moment.

"Neji, why not! Who are you asking!" Ino complained.

"Since you MUST know, Tenten. Besides, I wouldn't go out with you even if I was desperate." He responded before walking away. Shikamaru stood next to her.

"Hmph. What's his problem?" Ino frowned.

"Dunno. I was too busy being annoyed with your problem to notice he had one." Shikamaru said bitterly. Ino gave him a confused and annoyed glare. "I mean, Choji's been trying to ask you the same thing since the academy!" Ino was really confused now.

"Care to elaborate, mister know-it-all?"

"Well, ever since he met you at the academy, he's been trying to ask you to be his valentine. He really likes you Ino, but you're just so clueless."

"So! How do you know? Would you even go as far as to say he LOVES me?" Ino yelled at her teammate.

"I'll let you decide that one." He said, pulling out a small slip of paper and writing something on it. He then handed it to Ino. "Here, that's the name of a store in town an odd little back-road store. I pass it every now and then. They have a special decoration up each Valentine's Day with a specific verse. I won't tell you what it is; you'll need to see for yourself."

"Alright, fine. I'm off, go tell your clouds I said hi." She said, still bitter, as she walked off. Eventually she made it to the shop. In the window was a pretty wall hanging with words woven on it. It said:

_Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres._

She couldn't help but think about how much Choji fit the description.

_Love is patient, _

Choji had always waited for Ino. Even when she was later than Shikamaru! He always made sure she had caught up before proceeding.

_Love is kind._

He had always been a kind-hearted person. Even more so with Ino. No matter how much she yelled at Choji for messing up, he always returned the favor by helping her.

_It does not envy,_

Ino had heard what he said. Choji wasn't mad at Neji because she had liked him. It had even surprised Shikamaru.

_It does not boast, it is not proud._

He had never been much of a show-off. Only if someone was making himself seem better than other people. Choji would prove that person wrong, and have him apologize to whoever's feelings had been hurt. Even when Shikamaru had called Choji 'awesome' he hadn't said anything.

_It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking,_

Choji was almost always honest with others. His feelings were the one thing he was rarely honest about. But he would never lie in order to gain something, or to hurt someone.

_It is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs._

Ino had picked on and made fun of Choji numerous times. Each time, he hadn't gotten very angry, and it had taken him a long time to even reach that point. Heck, Ino had even called him a 'fatty' right in front of him! But he never did anything. If anyone else had, they would be dealing with a very mad ninja.

_Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth._

He never liked hurting others. Not in words or actions. Ino had only ever heard him lie a few times, but that was to keep his friends safe.

_It always protects,_

Choji had protected Ino and Shikamaru on many occasions. He almost died to make sure Shikamaru would be able to proceed with a mission.*

_It always trusts,_

He trusted his friends with his life. He never stopped believing in them, or wishing them the best. He was so supportive, even when Ino and the others didn't support him. He had been the backbone of the team, the shoulder to cry on. Without Choji, the team would be in chaos.

_Always hopes,_

When had Choji started trying to ask her to be his valentine? Shikamaru had said the academy years. Ino couldn't believe he had never stopped asking. He obviously did love her. No matter what she said, he had been persistent in asking (or attempting to ask) her to be his valentine.

_Always perseveres. _

He so far hadn't been successful, but Ino felt like that was about to change. She was feeling things about her teammate that she had thought of before. She could tell that they had been there all along, pushed away for stupid reasons. Those days were long gone now. Ino choked back tears. 'I've been so horrible to Choji.' She thought as she went to find her friends.

She heard her teammates talking, and, not wanting to disturb their conversation, stayed hidden and listened.

"Choji, you should ask her again." Shikamaru was saying.

"What makes you think she'll listen?" Choji's dejected voice said.

"I had her go to a certain place, and I believe she'll listen." Shikamaru responded. Ino could see a grin on his face.

"Fine. I'll try again next time I see her." Choji said, standing. Shikamaru glanced her way quickly. He had known she was there. Taking it as her cue, she walked over to her teammates.

"Hey guys! Where've you been! I was looking for you." She said. Choji looked at her, and then to Shikamaru, who nodded.

"Ino, I was wondering…" He started, shyly.

"Yeah? What is it?" Ino asked. She knew what was coming. All she wanted Choji to do right now was finish his sentence.

"Will you be my, uh, valentine this year?" Ino smiled. She hugged him around the neck.

"Of course." She said kissing him on the cheek. Choji's face turned bright red as he smiled. Ino could only see his shadow, but she could tell Shikamaru was giving Choji a thumbs-up. 'This is just the beginning.' Ino thought as she broke away from the hug and held her friends hand. The trio headed back to the town, Shikamaru in lead, with Choji and Ino close behind, still holding hands.

The End

! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Yeah! Woot! Go ChoIno! That pairing really rocks. Those two are just perfect for each other! Yes, a small bit of NejixTenTen. Oh well, right? Hope you enjoyed. I'm sorry if this is odd in any way, I guess it could be in any time period. Please review!


End file.
